ipkknd_3_adnis_katto_gillehrisfandomcom-20200214-history
Dev's Love For Chandni
Dev's Love For Chandni is the 69th episode of the show and is aired on 5 October 2017 Plot synopsis The Episode starts with Advay meeting Indrani in jail and taunting her. He says I m Dev, you snatched everything from me. She says I remember you and your parents, none can break me. He says loneliness breaks a person, you got alone, your daughters and husband won’t come to see your face, you have to spend life here. He turns and sees pandits. Pandit says we have come from Allahabad, Chandni told us everything. Other pandit says Indrani and Yash tortured your parents, we didn’t know this, just your parents had right on that place. They give Mahant’s shawl saying just Dev has right on him. Pandit says we can’t return their lives, but we can return respect. He makes Advay wear the shawl. Maasi says I can’t share your sorrow, but I can understand, what you are going through after knowing this truth. Chandni did good, but what’s the use now. Advay says its not Chandni’s mistake, none can send parents to jail, she did this for me, she has never harmed me or my family, she got punished for her parents’ crime, but she never complaint. Maasi asks did you fell in love with enemy. He says no. She says good, she did a crime in her young age, you remember she has a child. Meghna comes running and shouts Advay, come out, where are you. Advay says Meghna…. She cries and says it was imp to come here, I know Chandni told about our parents’ sin, but I have to tell my truth. Maasi says we are not interested in your truth, leave us alone. Meghna says Advay’s happiness and smile went along with Chandni, I will not be quiet today, truth will come out today, Chandni is innocent, the baby you are assuming is of Chandni, its actually my baby. They get shocked. Meghna says Chandni didn’t do wrong, she took blame on her head so that my life doesn’t get ruined, she made my baby hers, I didn’t have courage to face the world and accept my baby, but now I can’t lose courage, its about my sister, she didn’t do wrong, I m sorry for our parents’ crime, don’t punish Chandni, she didn’t know what she is doing, she did as mum told her, she just loved you a lot, please call her back. Maasi scolds Meghna. She asks Advay not to believe Meghna. Advay thinks of Meghna’s words. He leaves. Maasi asks where are you going, stop….. Chandni holds Yash’s feet. She says I don’t know why you did this, you will always be my dad. She goes. Pooja asks Adi about his assignment. Adi says its about my Papa. He reads what he has written about his dad. Pooja cries. She says I want to tell you something, I lied to you, your Papa will never come back, he doesn’t love you and me, he left us, sorry. Adi cries. She says I will not lie more, life is long, its true your Papa doesn’t love you, but its true that I love you a lot, I m your Papa and mumma, we don’t need anyone to stay happy. Adi says I love you and hugs. She says I love you too. Advay comes to find Chandni. Yash calls him out and says you are Dev right, forgive me son, life is punishing me, I m your culprit, I fell in my own eyes, I did a sin and wants to repent, its not Chandni’s mistake. Advay asks where is Chandni. Yash asks who is Chandni, who are you. Advay asks what. Nurse tells about Yash’s dementia. Advay asks where is Chandni. Nurse says she was here some time back, she has left, she was crying a lot. Advay thinks where are you Chandni, Dev has come to take you and you went, please come back, we will make everything fine. He leaves. Advay tries finding her and talks on call. Maasi hears him. She asks so much worry for Chandni, why are you restless for her, are you in love with her, look at me. He says yes, I love Chandni, I love her a lot, I will find her. Servant says some guy has come to meet you. Advay goes and sees Veer. He asks how can I help you. Veer whistles the tune like their dad. Advay recalls the childhood moment. Veer hugs him. Advay cries. Pooja hugs Veer. Maasi cries. Advay says you know I have tried to find you, you never…. Veer says I didn’t know I m your Meeku, Chandni told me. Advay asks how does she know. Pooja says I told her that Meeku fell down the train. Veer says Chandni has found me and reached me house, she told me that you are my brother. Advay asks where is she. Veer says I told her to come along, but she didn’t agree, she went from there. Advay leaves. Meghna asks Chandni where is she going. Chandni says I m leaving this city. Meghna asks why. Chandni says it will get tough to make myself away from Dev, I want to increase the distance. Meghna asks how can you do this, you have been waiting to get this love, he is finding you and you are going. Chandni says I can’t give more pain to Dev, life had one aim to get justice for his parents, I told police about mum and Maasi, they got arrested. Meghna says I will call Advay. Chandni says no, he will start his new life. Meghna sans you guys are made for each other, you can’t live without him. Chandni says life teaches everything. She hugs Meghna and turns to leave. 'Precap: ' Advay kisses Chandni’s hands. They get close. Rabba ve……plays….. Gallery Episode Clips Episode link Episode 69 References Episode 69 Guide